1. Field of the Invention
The object of the invention is a unit fixing insulation to the wall intended both for styrofoam insulation as well as for mineral wool insulation.
2. Background of the Invention
U.S. Pat. No. 7,320,179 discloses a unit fixing insulation to a wall. This unit is formed by a pressing plate with a shaft, which houses a sleeve locating pin which is ended with an expansion zone. A locating pin houses an expansion element in the form of a steel screw with a head at one end and a thread at the other, i.e. from the side inserting in the locating pin, in particular within its expansion zone. The head of the expansion element is adapted for receiving a tip of a drill or drill-screwdriver, which allows screwing the threaded portion of the expansion element in the locating pin expansion zone. A hexagonal nut, to which a metal shield is welded, is applied onto the tip of the drill, wherein the metal shield is positioned at a predetermined distance from the nut, and is connected to it through the shoulders. While the drill tip rotates, the hexagonal nut engages the seat of the pressing plate causing also the rotation of the pressing plate, whose edges are provided with teeth. Teeth of the pressing plate are cutting the insulation until the metal shield rests against the insulation. As a result, a cavity is formed between the outer surface of the pressing plate and the outer surface of the insulation, which has to be provided with additional insulation fitting.
German patent specification DE 10 2006 042 052 also discloses a unit fixing insulation to a wall. This unit is formed by a pressing plate connected with a locating pin which ends with an expansion zone. A locating pin houses an expansion element in the form of a steel screw. A circular insulating fitting with slits in the centre is attached to the pressing plate. The fixing unit is inserted in the previously drilled hole, where after a long drill tip is inserted through the circular fitting slits into the locating pin hole. Drill rotations cause screwing of the expansion element into the expansion zone of the locating pin.